


Black Cherry Dare

by Passionpire88



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Old angsty Harlana.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Black Cherry Dare

“Whatcha doin out here so late, Dollface?” Harley asked. Elana was in an alleyway and her cheek had a nasty cut on it. “Gotham’s dangerous at night.” 

Elana was shaking. “You know when I met you,” her voice was dangerously quiet. “You were covered in blood and bruises from the Joker. I saved you. And now…” Elana turned her back to Harley. “Now you've gotten tangled up in Ivy’s arms. So why bother worrying about me?” 

“What's the matter with you?” Harley grabbed Elana's arm and her blue eyes were hurt but her voice was firm. “Of course I care about you. But you know we weren't gonna last. I love ya to death but you and I ain't gonna get hitched and ride off anywhere.” 

Elana sighed. A tear trailed down her cheek, mixing with the blood that was now almost dry. “I know. I know that. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to say goodbye.” 

Harley kissed Elana, making sure to avoid touching the cut so she wouldn't hurt the taller woman in the process. “I'm sorry. I know you're hurtin baby. But I'm no hero. And you need someone who's all good. I'm all bad. It ain't somethin I chose. It chose me.” 

Elana growled. Her eyes turned cold. “Yes you did. You choose him. No matter how much you try Harlene Quinzel...You will always be the Joker’s whore.” 

Harley slammed Elana against a brick wall and her hand was on the other woman's throat. “Watch ya mouth, dollface. I don't want to hurt ya but if you talk to me like that I'm gonna have to.” Harley looked positively unhinged now. The anger coursed through her like a beautiful drug. 

Elana gasped. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Forget it. I was mad.” She could barely speak because the villainess had a damn strong grip. 

Harley let go of the other girl's throat. “Leave. Don't come back to Gotham. If ya do I'll blast ya brains out.”

Elana began to walk away. “I know. I won't.” 


End file.
